1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of anti-theft devices for garments, and more particularly, to a novel security device that minimizes the risk of an unauthorized removal of the garment from a garment rack.
2. Background Art
There are numerous devices and systems that have been designed to prevent the unauthorized removal of garments from racks in restaurants, cloak rooms, and clothing stores. Generally, these security devices are too cumbersome and complicated for most practical applications.
Rosenberg et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,674 discloses an anti-theft security device for garments wherein an enlarged retainer is secured to one end of a chain. The retainer is inserted through a sleeve of the garment, whereas the other end of the chain is secured to the garment rack.
Fernbaugh in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,183 discloses a merchandise rack security device that is mounted above the garment rack and includes a plurality of elongated members, each of which may be inserted through one sleeve of garment, extending therethrough. The end of each elongated member has a pair of arms that when locked in the open position, prevent the removal of the garment from the rack.
Fernbaugh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,919 describes another garment rack security device having a plurality of elongated members. One end of each member is suspended from the garment rack, and the other end is inserted through a garment and subsequently engaged with the rack.
Jamison in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,572 discloses a garment hanger anti-theft device which includes a chain having one end fixed to a block and the other end having a ring which passes through the sleeve of the garment and over the hook that is attached to the block.
None of these security devices have found widespread acceptance and use, since none of them can be readily adapted to the variety of different types of garment racks and hangers that are commonly used in department stores, restaurants, clubs, and hotels where garment thefts most frequently occur.